


The Flameguard: The Last Contractor

by glitchrat



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cards, Cat Cafés, F/F, Fantasy, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Witchcraft, Witches, if i have any warnings and im too lazy to tag em ill put in notes, inspired by cardcaptor sakura, lololol idk what to tag, magic cards, mlm, non binary ocs, there will be smut but ill make another separate book thing for that smh, this took me a whole day to write, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchrat/pseuds/glitchrat
Summary: Kiyana Bullock, who is an immortal witch. Just released 300 powerful cards! Oh no what a shame what will she do. No worries the descendant of Napoléon Chappelle who is a very hot dragon female will help no worries.okay ill do the actual summary nowKiyana Bullock and Immortal witch, released all of the Mercy cards that the Flameguard processes. The guard of the Flameguard cant turn into his original form so who will collect them? Kiyana of course! Along with some help of Hao Lingxin, descendant of Napoléon Chapplle. They collect all of the Mercy cards to see whos better! Or maybe fall in love who knows
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: Silly Kiyana!

I slam my back onto a tree. I pant heavily from the fight that just happened, holding and clutching onto my leg. I hear Zucchini calling my name asking if I'm okay. Am I okay? Are you okay? Okay, that was personal. But, you must be very confused about who I am. Well; My name is Kiyana Bullock and I just got beat up by a demon. I would say that I’m a pretty skilled witch but, man that demon was mean. 

“Kiyana are you okay!?” Zucchini races over to me, taking his backpack from his back placing it onto the ground. He searches for a medical cream that he uses all the time. He was sweating a whole lot that while looking for it he glasses started running down his red nose. My wound started healing on itself. Immortality was a good and bad thing at times. It’s bad when you outlive everyone you love but good when you can't die. Now, why and how did I become immortal? That's a story for later, right now my friend is freaking out from our fight just now. 

“I’m fine, Zucchini don't worry about it!” I say as I catch my breath. I search through my bag while he applies a healing cream to my gash. Filling through the contents, I find bandages and I begin to wrap them around the wound. I see Zucchini let out a relieved sigh as he stands. 

“All that just for some herbs,” He shakes his head while placing his hand on his hips, “You gotta be more careful!” I stand from where I was sitting, sling my bag over my shoulder and look back over to Zucchini. “We should walk to the train station and depart there.” Zucchini gives a small nod to me as we walk towards the train station, I trailed behind him. 

Seeing that oh so tragic event is over, I should give you some background info now that I have time to think. As I said before my name is Kiyana Bullock, I’m an immortal witch and for a source of income, I sell charms and potions. And I also forgot to mention that I just fought one ugly demon for some herbs. Now for some context what happened, was that me and my friend Zucchini, who is the second-best enhancer in the region. Not flexing or anything but he and I are close friends. We had gone to obtain herbs but it was guarded by this ugly demon. Pretty sure it had a crush on Zucchini, I was the only one attacked. Killing the demon  _ would _ have been no problem if it wasn't enraged. 

I look up from my feet to only see the train station coming into view.  _ Hopefully, _ I won't have to wait five hours for a train that took me to the train station close to home. I remember that happened once, that was horrid, -9/10 do not recommend. I hear the train just now arriving as we come closer to the station. 

“Do you have a ticket?” I hear Zucchini ask as we arrive at the station. “No, I don't have to buy one.” He shakes his head at me looking in disappointment. “I told you to buy a ticket before we went into the forest!” He gives me a lecture about being prepared but I don't hear much since I was buying a ticket. 

The train horn goes off singling that it was taking off soon despite just getting here. That train also just so happened to be the train I'm getting on! “This is my train cucumber, I'll send you a letter later!” I say to Zucchini as a sprint onto the train getting on in time as soon as it takes off. I hear him yelling in the distance telling him not to call him that. I fully get into the train cart so that the door can close. I take a seat by a window looking at the train station pass. I faintly see Zucchini when the train starts moving. 

I hear the ticket collector asking for tickets. They come over to me and ask for mine. I give them the crunched up ticket that I held tightly in my hand. They take the ticket and punch a hole into it, they move onto the next person. I start to doze off, leaning my head on the window. I fall into an endless sleep as I wait for the train to arrive home...

-

“Hello? Miss?” I hear a feminine voice close to me. I slowly open my eyes, adjusting them to the light. I see a small busty petite lady shaking my shoulder saying something. “Miss the train has arrived..” I sit up looking at her and looking out the window. I see acres of land and a few animals in the distance. I look back at the woman and give a small smile. “Thank you, Miss,” I say to her, I sling my bag over my shoulder. “May the gods bless you,” I say when I get out of my seat bowing as I say it as well. I rush off the train, stepping outside onto the train station platform I’m greeted with a rush of cold air. 

“Kiyana! Over here stupid!” I turn to see my sister Ayana calling me and running towards me. “Are you okay!? Why do you have bandages on your leg!” She starts asking a bunch of questions but I just ignore her and laugh. “I’m fine! Don't worry you’re ugly face about it!” I start to run while laughing, knowing me insulting her would cause her to chase me. “Hey! I ain't ugly! I have 10 girlfriends y’know!” She yells while chasing me. 

We ran for about ten minutes and I started to see our family farm in the distance. I slow down so that she can catch up. “I’m putting you on house cleaning duty for that!” She says while bending over to catch her breath. “Hey! I’m older, I should be bossing  _ you _ around!” I exclaimed. “Yeah well, I’m in charge of giving out chores!” She exclaimed while running inside the house. I sigh and trail behind her. 

_ “You have to clean great grandma's library!”  _ I hear her faintly yell. My great grandma's library was in the dark, spooky basement. Great for doing lewd things but with my family, that's never happening. I walk inside the family house and I’m greeted with silence. This is surprising it’s always loud even if someone is sleeping. “Everyone went out to Vinmont to sell produce,” Ayana says while coming from downstairs with cleaning supplies in hand. “NO using magic while cleaning” She smiles while handing me the cleaning supplies. I let out a groan as I take them and head downstairs into the basement. 

-

_ Creeeak.  _ The stairs tell me as I step on them. I’m joking they didn’t tell me anything. They are making very malicious sounds though. As I walk around my Great Grandmothers library, the floorboards creak as I walk upon them. I find a table and place down the cleaning supplies and dust some of the books I see on a shelf. When I get to another bookshelf I start to feel a magical presence around. I turn around thinking it's a spirit or my ancestors but I see nothing. 

I finish dusting one bookshelf and move onto the next, and the presence feels stronger. I did a 360 to make sure no one was around but I saw no one. I turn around facing the bookshelf back and I see a large glowing book. It held a strong magic presence. I was drawn towards it. I drop the duster and take the book from where it was seated at. I feel a large rush of magic flow through me as if I was a cup being filled with water. 

I opened the book and about 300 cards started flying out. They flew out in a tornado formation. They had flown upstairs probably outside. All that was left was a sleeping black cat and two cards. I stand there looking at the book very shocked. Out of all things I was not expecting that. I turn the book cover to look at it and read the name. 

“ _ The Flameguard _ ” Y’know that sounds really familiar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Oh. _

So I may or may not have released 300 cards that belong to the great powerful Napoléon Chappelle. Nopenopenope I did no such thing. 

Okay, I plead guilty I did. 

I didn’t mean to, it just happened! 

I stop thinking to myself as I heard the sleeping cat wake up. The cat wakes up and looks around seeing that the bookshelves were messed up and crocked. 

“Did you release the Mercy cards?” The cat starts talking and grows wings and flies? I know I'm a witch but this is shocking. 

“I- Yes?” I say still flabbergasted. The cat flies over to me and shakes its head. “You know I’m gonna have to contract you now right!” I take a step back in disbelief. “Contract!? I don't wanna be contracted! After hearing what happens to them I ain’t becoming no contract!” I exclaim. “Well it's not like I can get them myself, you lost all the wind cards and the shapeshift card!”

I groan and go into a squatting position. “Do I have to?” I ask  _ “Yes!”  _ The cat exclaimed loudly. I look up at the cat. “Okay, what are the rules?” I say uninterested. I don't wanna be contracted but I know it's right to. 

“Don't be a heterosexual.” I stand up quickly facing the cat. “That's _ it? _ ” I asked. “That's the only rule, but if you pass at the end, doesn’t reflect on that.” “Pass what?” I ask. “Can’t tell!” The cat says while backing up and placing the Flameguard between us. 

“Okay now, what we're gonna do is I form the contract by doing this spell.” The cat says now facing me. The cat starts chanting something but, I can't make it out since he was muttering it out. After he finishes chanting, pages start turning in the Flameguard and a bright shining light starts spewing out. The ground feels as if it was shaking. He starts shouting out words in French and a magic circle appears under both me and the cat. The wind starts flying out the Flameguard, my 3C curls flying all around like birds around my head. My skirt flies up but I don't bother with it since I'm wearing full-body tights under. 

The Flameguard turns to a certain page. I couldn't see well from the light and my hair but I believe it was the page that held the staff card. As the cat chants in French, a staff starts levitating from the page of the Flameguard. The staff levitates over towards me, something tells me to grab it so I do. When I grab it a blinding light starts spewing from it. When holding the staff I feel as if I’ve had it for years, and that I knew so much about it when this is the first time seeing it. 

Then all of a sudden everything stops. 

“See! That wasn’t so bad!” The Cat exclaims. “My name is Adelino by the way.” Now if I thought I was shocked before I’m definitely more shocked now. “Let's go eat or something! I’ve been sleeping for years! I’ve been sleeping since your great-grandma collected all of the cards!” My grandma? I knew she was a witch but I didn’t know she was a contractor. “Hey wait! My family can’t know that you can talk!” I exclaim while picking up the two cards and the Flameguard. “What? They can’t handle a talking cat?” Adelino asks “They already can’t handle me being a witch!” I say jogging towards him a little. 

“Okay Okay fine! I’ll act like a normal cat..” Adelino puts away his wings but before he does he gets onto my head sitting on it. He lets out a meow which I think is signifying to go. 

-

_ “Hey! Kiyana where’d you get that cat?”  _ My sister asks as I open my door to my room. “Oh I just found it in the basement so why not keep it?” “Oh! Makes sense. Maybe it can kill any rats!” As soon as I get into my room I close my room door. Adelino races over to my bed laying on his back. I sit next to him rubbing his tummy, as I do he starts purring. “Do you want cat food or human food?” I joke with him. He quickly stands up now alerted. “Don’t think twice about giving me cat food!” I laugh at Adelino “I’m not that cruel just asking! But if anyone in my family gives you cat food you might have to eat it!” Adelino lets out a screech at the thought of eating cat food. I break out into a laughing fit falling off of my bed onto my floor. 

_ “ _ **_ KIYANNA! I KNOW YOU ARE NOT CALLING THE BASEMENT CLEAN. GET DOWN HERE BEFORE YOU GO WITH YOUR ANCESTORS _ ** _ ”  _

Whoopies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay helo so this is my first time writing. okay well thats a lie but first time writing a long story. but yeah ignore that ouran story on my profile gotta redo that. anyways if you want you can friend me discord cow dio#9565 or on insta @h6ezm9ds but yeah. also if you dm me on either of those i can send link of google doc explaining everything. actually ill just post it here. but yeah that doc is messy so ignore how messy it is. but yeah pls give feedback and this was kinda beta read it kinda was but i also use Grammarly just to make sure. okay bye ily no homo okay im joking or am i
> 
> heres google link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1sxsBPkU5Xb_SpTe90_iUztxPH_5fXMXcFoLJfQG8mpA/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> stay safe


	2. Chapter 2: Damned Pigs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyanna gets scolded by her mom for messing up the basement. While she gets scolded she senses a card. She tells Adelino and they go investigate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im uploading on mobile bare with me

You were told to clean the basement! Not mess it up like a junkyard!” My mother exclaimed. “Sorry Ma...” I say back to her. I look down in disappointment knowing that I did the exact opposite of what she asked. “It’s alright Yanna… Just go relax for now I know you’re stressed.” I look up to look at her but I just stare at the ceiling since I'm taller than her. I look back down to look at her in confusion. What would I be stressed about? “Ma would I be stressed about?” I’m not in college or anything! “About being a witch and stuff!” Not really anything to be stressed about but… I look out the window sensing a card. A card? “You just go do witch things okay!” My mom then pushes me towards the stairs leading to my room. I walk up the stairs ignoring the weird encounter with my mother.    
  
“Hey Adelino? Do you sense a card?” I ask while walking into my room. I don't see Adelino in sight. “Hey Adelino?” I look around and I see Adelino stuffing himself with cake. “Adelino!” When I call out his name he looks up from the cake and at me. “You look like a child!” I exclaim. “No I don’t! I’m about 1,000 years old, I can't look like one!” I shake my head in disappointment. “Anyways, did you even hear my question?” I ask, “WHat question?!” Adelino asks me. “Maybe you would have heard me if you weren’t too busy stuffing yourself in cake!” I exclaim to him. “Yeah Yeah whatever! What was the question!” I sigh in annoyance and rub my temples a little. “I asked if you sensed a card!” “A card?” Adelino stops eating to think. “Yeah, now that I think of it I do sense a card.” Adelino takes a napkin and wipes his mouth and paws. He then shows his wings and looks out the window. “Lets go search for it!” Adelino exclaims. “But what if someone tells me to do chores!” I exclaim to Adelino. “Then that's your problem! Let’s go!” Adelino flies into my shoulder and starts playing with my hat. I try my best to ignore him and I run down the stairs hoping I don't see anyone.    
  
  
⊱ ───── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ───── ⊰   
  
  
“Oh Kiyanna!” I hear my other mom exclaim. “Can you feed the pigs for me? I need to pick up your fathers.” The one thing I really wanted to avoid, has come to me. Ohhhh it hurts just thinking about feeding these damned pigs! I could hear Adelino trying to hold in his laughter. “Uhh, sure Mom.” I say, back to her. “Okay! I already gave them water! See you later Kiyanna!” My Mom halfway yells while running off. “This is horrible! SO tragic!” I say while making a dramatic pose. “Okay you go look for the card Adelino.” “What!?” Adelino loudly exclaims, flying off my shoulder to face me. “I don't wanna go all alone! Plus I don't know my way around!” He exclaims. “Ask the farm animals! You’re a cat! Plus all this would go faster if you look for the card and I feed the pigs.” I cross my arms while looking at Adelino. “Unless YOU want to feed the pigs I’m okay with you doing that.” “NONO I’ll go look!” Adelino races off going in a random direction. I knew that would make him go off! Now time to feed these damned pigs…   
  
  
⊱ ───── {⋅. ✯ .⋅} ───── ⊰

  
  
_ Crunch _ . I hear something be stepped on. Maybe it’s my sister or one of my siblings? “Hello!?” I half yell. I wait a few moments for someone to answer. I see a dark figure but, when they notice me they run off. Maybe it's Lara messing with me… Doesn't matter now I gotta feed these damned pigs! Why do we own so many pigs… I take the food mix for the pigs and put it in their tray. Now time to put this mix back! When I wipe off sweat from my forehead I hear Adelino calling me.    
  
“Kiyanna! Kiyanna!” Adelino yells while flying towards me. “What is it Adelino?” I ask while putting my messy curls into a ponytail. “I sense Napoleon Champlle!” I look at him in disbelief. “Now why would Champlle be here at a farm!” I shake my head in disappointment. “Adelino you are one crazy cat... ” “No I’m not, I swear I sensed him!” I sigh and put him back on my shoulder. “Yeah Yeah whatever, did you find anything?” I walk towards the main house after putting him on my shoulder awaiting an answer.    
  
**.**   
  
**.**   
  
**.** **  
** **  
** **“** Adelino! **”** I exclaim. “Y-yes!” I stop and take Adelino into my hand, I place him in front of me. “You did look right!?” “Yes I did look! But I didn’t find anything, then I senseed Champelle!” After hearing Adelino's claims I placed him back on my shoulder. “Then why did you go all quiet on me!” I ask while I continue to walk. “Because I didn’t know what to say!” “Yeah Yeah whatever you say!” As I near the main house I see the mailman near our mailbox.    
  
“Uhh, are you Kiyanna Bullock?” The mailman questions. “Yes I am? Is there a letter for me?” I ask while walking up to him. “Y-yes there is! By someone named Autumn Zakahra!” Autumn? What does he need from me now? “I’ll take that thank you! Is there anything else?” I ask while taking the very very  _ very  _ heavy letter from him. “No there isn’t!” “Okay thank you!” I say while walking away. Why is this letter so heavy? I walk back into the house to be greeted by my sister Lara.    
  
“Was there anything for me?” My sister asks. “No, just a super heavy letter from Autumn... Weren't you at the farm earlier?” I ask while going up the stairs, stopping to hear her reply. “No I’m not on farm duty this week. Why did you see someone?” I think before I answer. Should I tell her that I did? Nah. “No, I didn't, I was just wondering.” I race up the stairs leading to my room that's cut off from everyone else.    
  
Adelino flies off of my shoulder when I close the door to my room.”So what's in it?” Adelino asks while following me to my bed. “I don’t know, maybe some clothes... Or maybe a 20 page essay on how to measure myself.” I shudder at the thought when that happened to Zucchini. I read the front of the envelope before opening it. “Don’t Open until the next day after you get this... ” I say to myself. That's weird… “Whatever! I’m going to bed!” I exclaim, throwing the letter somewhere near Adelino. I pull my blankets over my large body and start to doze off.    
  
“Hey watch where you throw stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lol, im open to any criticism. my discord is cow dio#9565 and my instagram is h6ezm9ds if you wanna talk pls comment too i will giv kis


End file.
